Upcoming Secrets
by LovelyAndDull
Summary: Oneshots of Corruptedshipping (RakutsuxFaitsu) It's their Jap. names from the manga
1. The Blackout

"Goodbye!" Faitsu waved goodbye to her colleagues and continued typing on her computer. It's been three months since she started working in the BW agency to get her mind off the past. Or so her mother told her that. "It was time to move on and start a fresh new life!" she said, so she was forced to move in Aspertia City and get a job that her mother helped her choose.

"That didn't help at all…" muttered Faitsu as she finished another paragraph in her article. She had to write an interesting article about one of the upcoming movies called "Love and Battles." It's about a love story between trainers who met on a street corner.

"Love, huh?" Faitsu whispered to herself as she finished the last sentence of her article. That one word made her think of a tall, green haired man who was long gone in history. She never talked to him and only seen him in a distance but he helped inspire her of what she believes right now. Which was pokemon is your friends and you should never abuse them. Then she looked over at her keyboard's side to see foongus sleeping. She warmly smiled at her pokemon and saved her work in the computer.

Or so she thought until there was a blackout in the agency. She quickly looked around to finally notice that she was alone. Nobody can help her now and the article is due the day after tomorrow. She ran to her bag and started throwing all her stuff on the floor, looking for her notebook and pencil. She hoped that she can remember what she wrote but no thought ran across her mind.

"Agh… I can't remember…" She noticed drops of water falling on her notebook which she can guess was her tears. "I can't remember… I can't…" "_Nobody was in the agency so why not let out steam, right now?_" She thought as hot tears run down her cheeks. "I'm so useless… This is my first job, too… I should just quit if I want to keep my dignity…"

"Don't quit," said a familiar voice. Faitsu quickly looked up to see Rakutsu kneeling down to see her face and wiped her tears with his handkerchief. His dewott by his side gave her a concerning look. "I'll help you so don't worry, alright?" He gave her a boyish grin and helped her get up.

"H-how…" She finally uttered a word. He gave her a curious look. "How did you get in?"

"I was been here. You just didn't notice me." In a blink of an eye, she was gone. Rakutsu noticed her belongings on the floor and her foongus was gone, too.

"She can run, huh?" Rakutsu gave his dewott a smile which his dewott smiled in return then started laughing. "Let's get that information back while she's gone." Then he proceeded to sit in her work area and started getting the computer to work.

"I hope she doesn't get sick."

"Why?!" shouted Faitsu as she started to run in the rain and holding her bag tightly at her chest with foongus in it. "Why me?!" Her foongus gave her a confused look as he continued watching his trainer run in the rain.


	2. Rooftop

"Rakutsu… He's perfect boyfriend material!"

"I know, right? I also heard that he dated the singer, Yancy!"

"Oh? I find that a little unbelievable… But I can see it, though. They're like a perfect couple."

Faitsu tried to not listen into their conversation and continue her next article, "Mystery Doors of the Magical Land." She couldn't find herself to ignore the conversation and hang every little word in her ear. She had to because they were talking right next to her, to the point where she can hear their breathing and it was absolutely disgusting. She needed to work in peace. Not in a place where too many people gossip about a guy she doesn't have any interest on. Faitsu quickly gathered her things and started to go to the roof. Nobody goes there because nobody has the key for it. Luckily for Faitsu, she doesn't need a key. She took a bobby pin from her buns and opened the door with it. It was quite easy since she did it all the time when she worked with Team Plasma but nobody has to know that either. The roof was spacious and had white benches facing the scenery of buildings. It was a clear, sunny day with a light breeze which helped Faitsu calm down.

"Time to finish this article," Faitsu licked her lips and typing furiously on the computer. After two to three hours, she was doing final touches to her article until a locking sound interrupted her. She swirled around to see the door was closed. "_Was it by accident_?" She thought as she took out her bobby pin and tried to open the door but it was futile. "W-wait… Huh?!" she yelled, noticing there was various objects were blocking the door like chairs and desks. "If only foongus was here but he's still sick from two days ago…" she muttered, remembering she ran away from Rakutsu. She was surprised how she didn't get sick and how her article that was incomplete to what it was completed originally before the blackout to give it to her boss on time.

"How am I going to get out?" She asked herself that question over and over again as she was observing her surroundings. "The trees are large enough. Probably," She thought aloud. "I got nothing to lose." She was about to climb the fence to fall on a nearby tree but she heard someone shouting.

"Are you really planning to die?" asked Rakutsu who was looking up at her from the agency entrance. He was fixing his suit as he watched her every movement.

"I'm not going to die! I'm stuck on the roof and the door is blocked. I'm just going to hang on a nearby tree. What else can I do?" Faitsu asked as she looked down at him.

"Go on a date with me."

"Excuse me?"

"If I help you, go on a date with me."

Faitsu continued her plan to climb the fence to hang on a nearby tree.


	3. Home Sweet Home

"Ouch…" Faitsu said to herself. She was staring at her newly formed bruise on her upper arm from yesterday's incident. She was climbing down a nearby tree from getting stuck on the BW agency's roof. Raiktsu just watched her fall and injure herself. "_Damn Raiktsu…_ _But why did someone block the only exit_?" Faitsu thought as she hid her bruise with her sleeves. "_Does someone know that I'm a Team Plasma_ _member_?" A possibility that gave her shivers down her spine. "_Maybe someone is holding a grudge against me? But I don't remember doing anything wrong…"_ After washing her hands, Faitsu started to walk to her work area to continue her third article about "Ghost Eraser."

"_Maybe I shouldn't start the article here…_" Faitsu thought for a second as she stood in front of her work area. Ever since she started working here, there's been all sorts of trouble she gotten into that both included that playboy. Faitsu wasn't the kind to do her work at home as she liked to relax whenever she stepped into her house but she might as well start something new to cause fewer problems. Or hope there is fewer problems.

"I'm leaving early!" she yelled to her boss that was coincidentally in the same room as her. "I'll finish the article by next week!" Faitsu grabbed her things and started to quickly walk out of the agency. As she stepped out of the agency, she noticed the sky was clear and the wind was strong but relaxing at the same time.

"I wish foongus could see this," Faitsu grinned. Foongus was still sick but he started to get better enough to walk. Then she started to walk home near the street and wave, hoping a taxi would come by. Instead of a yellow taxi, a black car stopped in front of her. The window of the car started descending to reveal a certain playboy.

"Hello, Whi-two. Aren't you supposed to be in the agency?" he asked with his winning smile. Instead of answering his question, Faitsu started walking to a cab that had a person about to get out. "_Don't answer him. Don't look at him. Ignore him, Faitsu! Just go home and finish the article to have a week off. Do the article. Ignore him_," Faitsu thought to herself as she has gotten inside the cab and told the driver directions to her house. "Can you lose the black car following us, too? I'll pay extra."

"Certainly, miss."

"_It seemed like forever trying to lose that playboy_," Faitsu thought as she looked at her watch. It's been thirty minutes since he was following her and she was just glad to be close to her house.

"Thank you very much," Faitsu bowed and gave the money to the taxi driver. She grabbed her keys from her jacket pocket and opened the door to her house. "Home sweet home…"


End file.
